Tides Change
by Dragon Pulse
Summary: A new beginning, a familiar face. Deep feelings - love, lust, comfort. But yet, it's not the same when he's not yours. Kurogane/Fay
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Before I start, I just wanted to throw this out there. This story is a continuation of a series of fics I'm working on. This takes place between **The Bond of Family** and **Beneath This Cloudless Sky.** But unlike those, this isn't going to be a one-shot. Nor do you have to actually read those two stories - but if you do, it'll make more sense!_ _It's also the first time in years I've written a POV fic, but I didn't want to do it any other way - it flowed better this way. Enjoy!_

* * *

I had been in California for eight months, and on this world itself for a year when we met. And it was certainly strange, to say the least. I'm pretty sure my heart had stopped in my chest the first time I saw him. It was only my third week working in the coffee shop. Fortunately, I'd already gotten a decent grasp on the language, though there was hardly any doubt that I wasn't from the area. And fortunately, that was fairly common in southern California anyway.

I remember it clearly. I'd just brought two large mugs of coffee - one was decaf, the other hazelnut - to a couple. In the months to follow, they'd become regulars at the shop, stopping in a few times a week, always getting the same things. But it was my first time serving them when it happened. I'd placed the mugs on the table, offering them a smile when the bells chimed. Those bells were always a sign to put my attention to the door, as it meant there was a new customer waiting to be seated. So of course, I turned with a smile.

It was right then, I'm sure, that my heart stopped. My stomach had surely sunk into my feet. There he was, standing slouched in the doorway with hands shoved in his pockets. He was a head taller than I, with spiked black hair and sleek, almond shaped eyes. Before he looked up, he pulled something out of his pocket. A cellular phone, which he seemed to be grumbling at. Though I felt frozen in my spot, I couldn't help but chuckle. It didn't matter what world it was - Kuro-sama would always be Kuro-sama, I suppose. From the way he stood, it was blatantly obvious he wasn't the one I'd known. He was too comfortable in his tee-shirt and jeans, and he held the phone so naturally - just as if he'd been doing it his entire life.

When he looked up impatiently, there was no denying he wasn't the one I'd know. Those deep crimson eyes had been replaced with dark black ones. It reminded me of the time spent in Shurano, but still, it was still extremely foreign for me to see. To have that standing before me was strange. For just a moment, I considered finding another employee to help him. Of course, that wasn't plausible in a small coffee shop on a weekday afternoon. Instead, I held my tongue for a moment and seized the opportunity. I'm positive my feet were dragging me across the floor, making an attempt at resistance for a number of reasons. Leaving Clow Country without the others was my time to begin anew, and encountering a familiar face (though still very much a stranger!) was terrifying in a sense. But even still, my feet carried me until I stopped before him.

"It's about damn time." His tone was coarse, annoyed, and in every way how Kurogane _should_ sound. Though it was a bit more my amusement at that, I closed my eyes, offering a smile before I spoke.

"Feel free to take a seat anywhere you'd like. I'll be with you in just a moment!"

"You mean I just stood there and waited for nothing?! I would have just sat down and waited then instead of standing like an idiot!" Okay, perhaps he was a bit testier than I remember Kuro-sama being. Then again, this one hadn't been a ninja, traversed a multitude of worlds, be bait for a vampire, and lose an arm to save a self-loathing magician.

Or at least, I didn't think he did. But who am I to judge without knowing such things? "My apologies, sir. Things can get quite hectic at this time of day!"

I continued to smile, offering him a free table anyway, as well as a menu. I spent a good deal of my life lying, but acting as if I'd never seen this man before was by far the hardest lie I told. In reality, I knew nothing of this man, except perhaps his name. I'm not quite sure what happened next, to be frank. Perhaps it was my expression, or the way I looked at him but I could see he was trying to figure me out. It was just the same as when we'd met at the Witch-san's shop. A quirked eyebrow, a distrusting expression. His jaw clenched. I knew what that meant. He couldn't read me. He didn't understand this strange waiter with an absurdly energetic disposition.

He hated it.

I knew that much, to say the least.

"I'll give you a moment to--"

"Just get me a coffee. Black. No sugar." He cut me off before I could finish speaking, and my grin grew just a bit wider. Of course he didn't want sugar. Kuro-sama was never one for sweets. It wasn't very surprising that it was no different here. There was nothing more a needed to say, so I nodded my head, turned on my heels and headed behind the counter to prepare his coffee.

I'm positive he noticed that I was watching him while I waited for the coffee to brew. That's the thing about that time of day - it's not quite so busy that you don't have a moment to think, but it's still busy enough that pot of coffee goes rather quickly. So while I waited, I observed. He'd pulled the phone out one more. He pressed buttons at a furious pace, his brow furrowed. Whoever he was talking to, it certainly seemed to be intense. I can remember dazing. Wondering. Did he know the same people? I was sure there was probably a Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun somewhere in the world. Did he know this world's Tomoyo-chan? Or perhaps any of the others we'd met on our journey.

They were things I was sure never to know, but it didn't really bother me. I felt myself snapping back into reality when the machine beeped, signaling the coffee had finished brewing. It was a swift motion as I poured the strong, dark beverage into the mug. The man - Kurogane, I'd suppose - was now quirking his eyebrow at me like I had three heads as I floated over to him and placed his mug on the table.

"There you go! My shift will be over in a few minutes, so if you'd like anything else, flag down _that_," I paused long enough to point at the young lady standing just a few tables away. Her name was Jessica, and she'd been working in the shop for about a year. A college student who generally worked evenings in order to help pay her school fees. "young lady. She'd be glad to help you."

"Tch, fine." It was all he managed to grumble out as he hastily brought the mug to his lips. His other had still been occupied by the quick button presses on the phone. I took the opportunity to excuse myself to the back room, retiring my apron for the day and using what the younger employees called "ancient" time card machine to officially end my work for the day. Every time I looked at that clock, I wanted to laugh. If a twenty year old device was "ancient," then I suppose I must be prehistoric, hm? It wasn't ever very relevant, but often a laugh-worthy thought.

I gathered what few belongings I had - a light coat, my keys and book. It was the English translation of a Japanese comic - I suppose Kuro-sama's addiction to ninja manga had rubbed off on me a bit. I hardly had a need for anything else. Having a cell phone wasn't necessary. I had a working phone in my house, and I didn't know enough people to justify paying an extra bill each month. People I was friendly with often knew where to find me if they wanted to go for drinks or anything of like. A music player wasn't really necessary either. Silence suits me better, and I'd rather not run the risk of robbery attempts after a closing shift or a long night of drinking. I had all I needed, so I should have been ready to leave. But yet, I found myself unable to. Perhaps I didn't want to admit that seeing the familiar face was comforting, but there was hardly any getting around it. It may have been the only time it would happen.

For a moment, I considered seizing the moment, and making an approach. The moment quickly passed. Knowing his other self as well as I did meant knowing that he'd want nothing to do with a stranger - especially not a nosy, cheery blond. I opted for something a bit more simple. The only empty table left at this point was just one over from his. So I sat and awaited service from Jessica, or whichever employee would be free to help me. It wasn't long before one came over. A simple order. Tea and a slice of cheesecake. I held the book, opening it to the page I had placed my bookmark in. Every so often, I'd lower the book and look at the man at the next table. He was scowling. Sometimes he'd be looking at me in bewilderment, but only when he wasn't not-so-silently cursing his phone.

I was getting close to the end of the volume of the book when I was interrupted.

"I thought you weren't working."

Was he initiating a conversation with me? I placed the book down on the table, smiling sweetly - maybe a bit too much so - at him. "I'm not! That's why I'm sitting here with this book."

His eyes glanced down at the book, nodding his head. "Good book."

For some reason, I wasn't really very surprised at this either. Perhaps Kuro-sama was just as predictable on this world as he was in Nihon Country. After a moment, the scraping sound of wood against tile was grating my ears. The "stranger" had pulled up his chair. Now this? This had been unexpected.

"Mm. I've grown quite fond of Japanese comics." Why. That I wasn't going to tell him. "It seems to be a niche around here to like these sorts of books."

He shrugged in just the way I'd expect him to, leaning back into his seat. "I grew up there. I've been here for fifteen years."

"Ah. I should have guessed! It's very slight, but I can hear your accent. It's quite charming!" I teased. I couldn't help it. Watching his eyes widen and his face flush a bright shade of pink never ceased to be entertaining. It reminded me of older times.

"Idiot." He grumbled. I could read in his expression that was wasn't sure why he was talking to me. But I could also see that he was curious. Compelled. Much in the way I'd expect. "You have an accent too. Where're you from?"

He didn't recognize the accent. And of course, it was good reason. It wasn't as if I could say it was a Valerian/Celesian hybrid. Those countries didn't exist on this world beyond some means of fiction. Fortunately, I'd spent the three months before settling in California in a multitude of European countries; it didn't make telling a story very difficult. Without much of a hesitation, the words had rolled off my tongue with a smile still plastered on my face. "My mother was from Finland, and my father Sweden."

His eyebrow arched, as if he was considering the possibility. I didn't budge. This was my story, I was sticking to it. After a few moments, his expression fell back into its normal disinterest. He looked as if he had questions. As if he didn't quite understand why he was sitting here. Why he was talking to me. To be quite honest, I can't say I understood either. But I didn't mind. I was intrigued. He was familiar, and yet... different. "Youou Kurogane. By the way."

Aha! And so we have it. But of course, I can't make this easy on him. My index finger had made it's way to my chin, and I gave him a curious look. "Is that traditional order, or Western?"

I knew the answer. Or at least, I thought I did.

"Western." He gave me a look that confused even me for a moment. "Why the hell would I tell you my name in Japanese order. We're not in Japan!"

Alright, so I hadn't expected that, but it wasn't as if it would really change very much. I fell back into a smile "Fair enough! I guess Kuro-sama would have no reason to do that."

"Ku..._ sama?! _What the hell is wrong with you!" He was beginning to shout. I was beginning to laugh. "You're just another one of those idiot otaku, aren't you?!"

"E-eh?" I was still laughing. I really couldn't help it. I'd missed teasing Kurogane, and even though this wasn't the one I'd teased for so long. "I was just joking! You shouldn't get so angry about these things!"

"Tch..." He trailed off, looking back at the phone he still held in his hands. Without so much as another thought, he jumped out of his seat. "Shit! I don't have time for this!"

I watched as he rummaged through his pockets. He pulled a ten dollar bill from his pocket, threw it on the table he was originally sitting at and ran out the door quickly. I was still smiling, though this definitely had a certain sentiment and fondness to it. I rested my chin on hands, elbows propped up on the table. It was the first time I'd see this Kurogane, but it certainly wasn't the last.


	2. Chapter 2

After that day, things had fallen back into their normal routine. During the week, it was an early wake up call – enough time for me to roll out of bed, shower, and haphazardly grab my belongings before running to the coffee shop. A beach city, it certainly was, but being so close to Los Angeles meant that there were plenty of people in need of their six AM caffeine. Flustering at times, but it's never hard to keep a smile while doing my job.

Perhaps there was that part of me keeping a hopeful mind set. Maybe the next chime of the door's bells would be him. I can't say I was sure why I wanted so desperately for him to pass through those doors. It didn't matter how similar they were. He wasn't my Kuro-sama. Just as anyone who resembled anyone else I'd met wouldn't be mine. No other Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan… any of them. But even still, I desired it. Of course, it didn't happen. Another three weeks had passed. Slowly, the air was beginning to change from the intense, dry heat to that of a cooler one.

The weekends weren't much different. Sleeping until noon, doing a half-load of laundry, and alternating between aimlessly changing the TV channels and browsing the internet. A life of luxury, wouldn't you say? When it was dark, I'd leave. Sometimes, it was merely t pick up groceries, but most times, there would be liquor involved. My acquaintances enjoyed the clubs. Loud, upbeat music, fun drinks, and generally, someone to go home with every night. But within three weeks, I found myself sitting in quieter bars, swirling around the stool and leaving far too generous tips for the bartender.

It was the hopeful feeling lurking within the pit of my stomach that said this would be a better idea. But of course, it was a fruitless attempt.

Mid-September had its advantages. The colors changing on the leaves, the cooler air, and the general peacefulness of the town. Children were back in school, and that meant a little less noise before three in the afternoon. The coffee shop was often filled with college students, chattering about majors, classes and parties that would be hosted in the coming weeks. It was serene for the most part, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

It was the eighteenth of September. I recall it clearly. I was leaning a bit carelessly against the cash register. It had been a fairly quiet morning, more so than usual to be precise. I wasn't particularly busy, just watching over the shop with tired eyes. Going to work with a hangover isn't a good idea, but such is life. My eyelids were likely drooping, but they shot open at the sound of the bells clanging together in a way I'd never heard before. The sheer force that the door had been pulled open was enough to cause the clattering sound – which in turn, caused me to shoot back up to full attention.

And once more, there he was. He looked more flustered than he had been in the past. I would have sworn his eyes actually were red this time, based on his expression alone. He was dressed just as casually as he had been the first time he came, but this time, he didn't wait. With heavy feet (I think I heard the stomps from the other side of the shop!), he dragged himself to a table and pulled out a chair, flopping into it with force. I wasn't able to help the way my eyebrow raised. It was pretty obvious that something was troubling him. The frown lines ingrained on his face confirmed that notion. The awkward shift in his seat was further confirmation.

Time to get to work.

I went through the motions. Getting a mug, grabbing the half-empty coffee pot, pouring it. My lips curved into a smile, grasping the handle with care as I walked over to the now-occupied table. When I stopped, I'd leaned over with the same smile, placing the mug on the table. "Black coffee, no sugar, right?"

"…Yeah." His eyes warily met with mine. I could see the surprise written on his face that I'd remembered such a trivial thing.

"Kuro-sama looked like he needed it!"

"Tch! I don't even know you! Don't call me stupid names like that!"

I let out a small chuckle. The familiarity of his reaction was enough for me. I offered a nod, still laughing a bit. "If you need anything else, I'll be right over there!" I motioned towards the area behind the counter before leaving him be. A few customers came and went, but for the most part, the afternoon remained a quiet one. Every so often, Kurogane would motion for me to come over, and I'd refill the mug.

Idle hands were never a good thing, and with the shop being so slow, I found myself doodling on a napkin with a sharpie marker in-between helping customers. A familiar looking kitten, a gruff little dog - it'd been a long time since I'd drawn such things. It had been our arrival in Outo Country, or rather Edonis, I suppose. Kuro-sama was so angry about being called Big Puppy, but I couldn't help but find it funny. He was such an easy target. It had kept him at arms length then too… something that certainly didn't last throughout the rest of our journey. I found myself distracted with the thoughts of the past when I looked up. The frustrated not-stranger was looking at me curiously. He began to flag me down, however, he'd been interrupted. The loud sound of a cell phone ringing seemed to catch him off-guard as he jumped up and fumbled to get the device from his pocket.

I grabbed a dish towel and left the counter as he picked up the phone. There was no harm in cleaning tables while a customer was on the phone, right? It did little harm to hear the pieces of his conversation. After all, we were strangers!

"…Hey…. No. Yeah. Yeah? No, wait--- wait. You're… wait, you're what? But--!" There was a quick pause before the phone went crashing to the floor in a fit of rage. "Fucking hell!"

I continued wiping down the table next to him, but I took it upon myself to pause long enough to lean down and pick up the scuffed phone. I placed it gently on the table, next to the nearly empty cup of coffee. He was grumbling angrily in a hybrid of English and Japanese. I couldn't really understand most of it, but his tone and expression were enough for me to grasp that something was very wrong with the man. "It sounds like someone's made you quite angry!"

"Would you shut the hell up?!" He snapped, glaring at me. Perhaps I should be pressing his buttons right now. "It's none of your goddamn business! I don't need some damn nosy waiter prying into my personal life!"

"Now, now, Kuro-sama! Taking out your anger on the waiter won't get you far!" I shrugged my shoulders, resuming wiping down the table. "And, if I recall correctly, you were the one who was prying a few weeks back while I waited for my tea!"

And there it was. A frustrated look of defeat as he realized that I was right. And he hated it. He let out a grumble, still making an attempt to glare at me. "Would you stop with that goddamn name! Nobody calls me by my last name! It's weird! Not to mention the '-sama' thing. I'm… tch!"

The smile remained as I observed the rest of the shop. It was empty, save for myself and Kurogane – and the shop's owner, but he appeared to be occupied with other work. Quietly, I'd pulled up a chair to the occupied table, sitting backwards in the seat and crossing my arms over the chair's back. My head rested over my forearms.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

I closed my eyes and smiled. "You look like you can use a friend right now."

"I… what? I'm fine, you idiot!"

"Oh? Then why did Kuro-sama throw his phone on the floor and start spouting foul language so loudly here in a coffee shop?"

I watched as he let out a sigh, perhaps of frustration, but it appeared to be more defeated than anything else. I knew the smile was fading a bit from my face, but I couldn't help but be a bit concerned at his expression as his eyes shifted, no longer meeting with mine, but with his phone. After staring at it for a moment, he snatched it off the table. There wasn't much I could do but watch as he pressed buttons. He didn't say anything, and for a moment I considered going back to work - but taking a look around the shop, I realized there still wasn't anyone else to help. I turned my attention back to Kurogane, who shoved the phone in my face.

It was a photograph. The quality was mediocre, but that much is to be expected from a phone, I suppose. The picture itself was strange, but still quite charming. On one side, there was Kurogane. He seemed at peace, with a wide grin on his face. Admittedly, I was surprised by that in itself. I couldn't recall seeing him like that at all on our journey. But living different lives can do that to a person. The other side of the photo was a bit more surprising than I had expected. A young woman, deeply tanned skin and an asymmetrical haircut graced the other side, her lips pressed to his cheek.

It took no time to recognize the woman in the photograph with him, but that didn't make it any more of a shock. I had to bite my tongue to resist saying her name out loud. Souma.

Certainly unexpected, to say the least. I looked up at him, letting my quirked eyebrow fall back into its normal place. I really wasn't very sure what I could do, so I smiled. "Your girlfriend? Quite a cute couple, if that's the case!"

"Hn." He grunted, snatching the phone back and closing it quickly. "Ex-girlfriend."

"Ah..." My smile was fading - it sounded unfortunate, but what could I do? "Not an amiable breakup, then?"

He was quiet for a bit, and I leaned forward. My eyes focused on features, watching at they contorted into one that was visibly upset with the situation. "She left me for someone else."

Oh. That made it a bit more unfortunate. Based on only the picture alone, it was pretty clear how deeply he cared for her. But again, there wasn't much I could do or say. "And that's what got you so angry over the phone?"

Kurogane shook his head, running a hand through his dark spikes. "I have to be out of the apartment by the end of the day." He paused, grumbling a bit. "That bitch. How the hell am I supposed to find a place to stay that quick?"

"A hotel?" It seemed like the most obvious solution, but I knew Kuro-sama wasn't always rational when he was having a temper-tantrum.

"And what about all my shit? I can't just leave it there!"

Instinctively, my hand lightly rubbed over my chin, thinking about the situation. "Mm, I suppose that is quite a problem."

"No kidding!"

I fell silent, considering the options. I wanted to help him, really. I may not have known the whole story - or really, any of it - but it didn't seem like he deserved such a cruel ultimatum. Well, there was one thing I could do... It was crazy and reckless, but I wouldn't leave Kuro-sama without a home. "You can stay in my apartment until you find a place!"

He remained silent. I watched as his eyes widened and his pupils dilated "I'm not going to stay with some stranger! Are you crazy?!"

"Perhaps, but you'd be crazier to sleep in the streets with all your belongings, wouldn't you?"

"I'll get a damn hotel room. It's just _stuff._ Whatever." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't you have better things to do than be a thorn in my side?"

Again, I couldn't help it. I let out a small chuckle. "Not particularly. My shift ends in a half hour. I can help you pack and bring it to my place!"

"I told you, I'm not staying with some dumbass café waiter! I don't know a goddamn thing about you, and you expect me to just take my crap to your house!"

I didn't have a chance to respond before I heard the bells of the door begin to ring. Another swift motion brought me to my feet and I turned to the door. "Just have a seat anywhere! I'll be with you in just a moment." Turning on my heels, I looked back at Kurogane with a smile. "My name is Fay. And just like that, we're not strangers anymore!"

I could tell there was something more he wanted to say, but I had customers to attend to. He remained silent in the meantime. I'd half-expected him to leave as I served the couple - the very same one who'd been there the first time Kurogane had come in. However, when all was said and done, he still sat alone at the table, his eyes deeply focused on his phone's screen. I let him be, going back to my business. After all, I couldn't force him to accept my offer, and I wasn't really going to try. Of course, the fact he was still there couldn't have been a bad sign.

The half hour passed quickly, and I scurried into the back to gather my things. I emerged a couple of minutes later, eyeing the man curiously. And to my almost-surprised, he stood up. I cocked my head to the side, offering him a small smile. In response, he arched an eyebrow and gave me a signature scowl as he walked over towards the door to meet me.

"_If_ I do this, won't I be imposing on your roommates?"

"There's nobody to impose on! I live alone, but I do have a spare bedroom." My tone made it sound almost as if I'd just never gotten around to find someone to share the room with, but that was never my intent. Living alone was okay in my book. I'm not sure very many people would have been able to cope with my strange living habits. I was sure Kurogane wouldn't be too fond of them either, but not having a place to go left him in no position to complain. Of course, I still received a strange reaction from him. He seemed surprised by my admission.

"A guy like you?"

"Eh?" I wasn't too sure what he meant by that.

"Always with that stupid smile. Figured you'd have other people living with you."

"I suppose things aren't always as they seem, hm?" My tone change, my thoughts drifting. My eyes wandered, practically looking past the door for a moment before turning to Kurogane once more. He was giving me that strange look again. The one that was clearly trying to figure out who I was. What I was about. And why I was doing the things I was.

Some things just weren't meant to be spoken aloud, so I put on a smile and pushed the door open. "Shall we?"

I'm pretty sure that was the day that would be the beginning of such a huge change - for the both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

"How the hell do you live like this? This place is a mess!"

To be honest, when I heard those words slip past his lips, I was pretty surprised. Had Kuro-sama always been so tidy? Perhaps I just hadn't noticed. For every world we'd stayed in, we'd often been guests. It was only courteous that we cleaned up after ourselves. I suppose often being the last out of bed - save for Sakura-chan at certain points - I never really took notice of who was doing the cleaning up. That is, of course, without exception to the six months I spent with Kurogane in Yama.

But Yama had been different. We'd fallen into a routine that I suppose never had me think about those things. Often, he'd wake up earlier than I did. He'd clean up the room, and often, he'd then grumble and moan until I got up. Once I was awake, I'd tidy up the futons in our room, and we'd have breakfast. As guests of Yasha-ou, there were others who'd prepare the meals and clean them up - but plenty of times, we'd take it upon ourselves to help. There wasn't really much time for a mess to ever be created. However, living on my own, things are different.

It's rare that anyone sees my apartment. I spend little time in it myself. Plates will often pile up in the sink, the bed will remain unmade. Sometimes, clothes are strewn about on the floor. That is, until I get around to doing my laundry. Today obviously wasn't intended to be that day. There was a brief pause as I closed the door behind me, being sure to make sure the doorlock and deadbolt had been put properly in place. My eyes had wandered over to the other man. He'd already taken it upon himself to put down one of the large duffel bags he'd been carrying. He looked back at me, and a smiled, shrugging my shoulders a bit.

"I'm a working man, Kuro-sama! Sometimes these things get away from me. Hm. I suppose you'd call it..." I paused, searching my brain for the word I wanted to use. I'd heard it in a film I'd seen, but at that moment, it was completely escaping me.

"A bachelor pad?" Ah! That was it. He'd managed to finish my sentence for me. I nodded my head almost sheepishly. I can't say I enjoy those moments where it's plainly obvious that English isn't my first language. "Tch. Looks like a damn hurricane came through this place."

It sounded like a good description of most things in my life up until that point. A mass of storms and chaos, blowing wherever the wind would take me. One emotion on the outside, but a completely different one at the center of it. In that regard, we'd be opposites. The hurricane's calm would be at the eye of the storm - however my calm was always sitting on the surface. Lies for smiles, deception for laughter. Yes. We were alike in that way. My lips certainly curved up into a smirk as I responded to him. "Strangely appropriate, I'd say."

I was still looking directly at him when his eyebrow quirked curiously. I knew the face all too well. I'd seen it so many times on his counterpart; Anytime I said anything vague, which had been quite often in those days. And just like his counterpart, he didn't say a thing about it. A sigh escaped his lips and he changed the subject. "Where should my stuff go?"

"Ah!" It was rude to leave him standing with the majority of his belongings on my living room floor. "It's right back this way."

I took a step ahead of him, motioning for Kurogane to follow me. The apartment itself wasn't very big, but still a modest size. The corridor from the living room to the bedrooms was only a few steps. From where I was, I could see my own bedroom's door still open, and I was quick to close it over as we passed it. Still, Kurogane said nothing until I pushed open the next door - that room would become his for the time being. I turned to him with a smile. "It's nothing spectacular, but I'd say it beats sleeping on the boardwalk, right?"

"Yeah." He grumbled a little to himself, shifting a bit. His eyes were still studying me. I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me a bit uncomfortable. There wasn't really very much I could do about it. I sidestepped enough, allowing the dark-haired man to enter the room.

"I leave you for a bit to get settled."

Kurogane grunted in acknowledgment, and I used the opportunity to take my leave. I didn't have very much I could do. Weighing my options, it was either check my e-mail - which inevitably would be loaded with nothing but spam - or clean up a bit. I opted for the latter, scooping up the dirty clothes that littered the floor. They were tossed haphazardly into the hamper, limbs of fabric hanging over the sides. I didn't feel much like starting a load of laundry then though, so I just closed the laundry room door and headed back into the kitchen. Everything else was surprisingly neat, with the exception of just a couple of glasses in the sink. It was a bit too early to start cooking. And so the former of my options came into play as I plopped in the desk chair and pressed the button to start up my computer.

Waiting for it to load felt tedious and awkward. It was an older model, so it didn't run as quickly as some of the others I'd seen, but it got the job done. I'd hoped my strange, nervous energy could be going into something mindless. All I could think of at that moment was more 'what was I getting myself into?' Had I gone completely insane, letting this other worldly version of Kurogane live with me for nothing more than my selfish loneliness and desire for familiarity? At this point, it felt like it was a possibility. He was probably the last person I should have been letting into my life. He was definitely one person above all others who couldn't benefit from knowing me. After only a few hours, I was finding myself regressing into a shadow of what I'd finally grown to become. Strange, awkward smiles and never directly answering a question was far too much like the me I'd tried to hard to avoid falling back into. But here he was, Youou Kurogane. A man with his own life and problems. A man who'd certainly never considered the existance of other worlds, and at that, worlds where other versions of him could exist.

Seeing the load screen finally finish, I clicked on the browser. I mindlessly typed in a few addresses - my email, a blogging site I frequently read to pass the time, the chain bookstore's website for upcoming releases. Still on the forefront of my mind was the man who wasn't a ninja. He didn't have crimson red eyes, and, well, just about everything that _his_ Kurogane embodied. Sure, aside from one feature, they were identical. They carried themselves similarly, but even still. It just _wasn't the same._

Distractions. That was what I needed right at that moment. I left the browser open on the page I had been reading when I got up. I made my way into the connected kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator in search of what to make for dinner. If this Kurogane was anything like the one I'd known, his ideal dinner would have fish. But seeing as that was something I didn't like very much, he'd have to settle for something else. Of course, it would have helped if there was much to be had.

There was a full package of chicken cutlets I'd bought the day before in the fridge. Continuing to search, I'd found everything I could use for a decent meal. Jarred marinara sauce, mozzarella, pasta. It took an extra minute to find the breadcrumbs. It wasn't very much, but a chicken parmigiana meal would suffice. Had I known, I suppose I would have gotten more food. This was still a distraction. I pulled out a couple of pots and pans, oil, and the other things I'd need to prepare it.

Cooking had always served as a good way to relax. It always felt so natural doing it. Measurements were like spells, and in a place where my magic was completely unneeded, it filled a certain void. I flipped the radio above the microwave on, whistling along with the tune as I worked. Once things had gotten to the point where I was just waiting for them to be ready, I pulled out a couple of plates, knives and forks and arranged them on the table.

"Smells good. You cookin'?" Kurogane's entrance into the kitchen had startled me a bit, but I nodded my head as he took a seat on one of the chairs that had a place setting.

"I try to avoid ordering in too much. It's a waste of money when I can just make it myself!"

There was an understanding nod. "Yeah. Not to mention most of that stuff is crap anyway."

"Mm. I suppose if we want to die young, it's okay!" I let out a weak laugh. Had that been _my_ Kuro-sama, he would have made a remark about the value of life. This one just nodded. "It should be ready in about five minutes!"

Things quickly fell silent again, though I couldn't deny that it was nice to be around Kuro-sama and actually carry a decent conversation. One that didn't involve prying into one another's business, and without too much of an argument either. As much fun as it is to tease him, sometimes the peaceful moments were the ones that were nicest. This time, the silence wasn't awkward as I brought the food to the table along with some serving utensils. He was grateful, but quick as he began to pile some of the food on his plate. I followed suit, taking my portion and beginning to eat.

It was only a few minutes into the meal that the silence had been broken again. "You were pretty quick to close that door."

He spoke so precisely, as if he had a notion that I had been hiding something. There really hadn't been much of a way to explain my hesitance to let him see the room. I let out a chuckle. "It was messier than the living room! I didn't think Kuro-tan would want to see that."

"You're a pretty shifty liar. Ain't like I'm gonna steal whatever it is you got in there."

"Ah..." I trailed off, with a small smile. It was incredible, wasn't it? He'd barely known me at all, but he still was able to read me like a book. If there was any doubt that the soul remains the same on different worlds, this was the moment of truth. They truly were very much alike. So much so that it was a bit alarming.

"It's nothing like that. I know Kuro-tan is a very honest person."

"Tch, wo--" He began with his normal intent of yelling about the nicknames, but he stopped. Kurogane leaned forward, looking at me directly with suspicion glazing over his black irises. "How the hell could you know something like that?"

Impossible. That's what it had become for me to leave my gaze on him. I looked _almost _at him, my glance peering directly over his left shoulder. "Kuro-tan is very much like someone I used to know. I can just tell... his soul is very similar to another."

"My... what!? My soul ain't like some other guy's!" Even without looking directly at him, I could see his animated expression. It was another face that could only be done by one of his type. It made me smile. I'd missed those faces, much to my chagrin.

"That's what they once would have said too."

Things fell silent again. I looked back down at my plate, finishing up what was on it. I could see that Kuro-tan was nearly done with his as well. His fork clanked against the plate simultaneously with him pushing out his own chair and standing up. "I'll clean up."

"Kuro-tan doesn't--"

"Listen. You let me stay here and you cooked. I'm cleanin' it up." He scoffed a bit. "I don't give a damn about who you knew, or what the hell goes on in your life. You're not obligated to tell me anythin'. But I'm not stupid, so don't lie. Hell... I'll be out of here in a few days anyway. Do whatever the hell you want."

It was just like Kuro-sama to read me so well. I had barely said a thing, and he saw beyond the surface. Lying to him was particularly what I _wanted_ to do, but telling him my life story, how I met the other Kuro-sama, things of magic... none of them were plausible in this world. There was little purpose in doing nothing more than making him think he'd taken up an offer with a man who was completely insane. Though at that point, it was certainly debatable.

After a moment, I pushed myself out of the chair, giving him a nod of gratitude. "I appreciate it. I'm feeling a bit tired after such a long day - I'm going to lay down. My shift is early, so I'll probably be up before you. There's a spare key in that cup on the desk with the pens. Feel free to take it if you go out tomorrow."

"Tch. Yeah. Thanks." He was visibly annoyed, but he gave me a nod. Without saying much more, I retired to my room. I flopped onto the bed, laying with my forearm covering my eyes for a moment. I was getting in too deep once more, wasn't I? I'd come to this world to start anew, but all I was doing was falling back into my old habits. Trouble, wasn't it.

I put my arm down, grabbing the most prominent thing on my night stand. A framed photograph. I leaned up, placing the wood and glass item on my lap. It was a wonderful picture - a day I couldn't forget. It was taken after Sakura-chan had won the race for her feather in Piffle Country. We were all still in our racing attire. I bore a wide grin, an arm wrapped playfully around Kuro-sama's shoulder my hands contorted into a victory sign. Sakura-chan was excitedly hugging Syaoran-kun - it was obvious he was embarrassed, but he still had a proud smile on his face. And Mokona, still wearing those little goggles on her head... she somehow had managed to bounce into the picture with a bottle of liquor that was at least twice her size.

For a long time, I wasn't quite sure what it was about that picture that made it resonate so deeply with me. But looking at it after all this time, it was obvious. It was defining moment. It was when I think each of us had realized what we were becoming. That our quartet (plus one dimension traveling creature) was becoming something of a family. We had all been excited for that victory, despite what it took.

And perhaps because it was the last thing that happened before so much had changed. Before Kurogane had learned of Syaoran-kun's true nature... and even before Sakura-chan knew of hers. Things were simple in some ways - though still very complicated in others.

My fingers traced the outlines over the glass.

Nobody was going to replace these people... no matter how similar they acted. Perhaps I needed to let that dictate what would happen next in this strange journey.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't think that at the time, I was really sure whether or not the smell of fried bacon at four thirty in the morning was a good thing or a bad thing. Regardless, the following morning, the overpowering scent of grease and foods frying managed to waft through the crack under the door, into my room and up my nostrils. At the very least, it made pulling myself out of bed a bit easier - but that didn't make the situation any less strange. I suppose, like most things this Kurogane did, it wasn't very surprising that he'd be up early. Regardless, the fact that he was making breakfast seemed a bit odd. My eyes meandered towards the alarm clock again. Four thirty- three. The alarm itself wouldn't go off for another twenty seven minutes, but I was already awake.

I pulled myself out of bed, gathering my work attire and bringing it into the bathroom before taking a quick shower. When that was done, I prepared a smile, heading into the kitchen. Clad in a tee-shirt, jeans, and a baseball cap was Kurogane, sitting at the table with the fork in his mouth.

"Good morning, Kuro-sama!" I gave him a small wave along with my grin. "A bit early for breakfast, isn't it?"

I could read from the look on his face that he wanted to argue the nickname once again. This time, he didn't though, letting out only a grunt as he swallowed the mouthful of food and put his fork down on the nearly empty plate. "Gotta be at work early. If I leave too late, I'll just get stuck in traffic," He paused again, nodding his head towards the pans on the stove. "There's more if you want some."

Work? Well, it made sense. Most people his age did, and if he was planning to have an apartment, he'd need a steady source of income, right? Though the strange hours he'd come into the coffee shop left me curious. "So kind of you! You didn't have to do that, you know!"

"Whatever. If you're letting me stay here, then I should be doing something to help."

"I suppose!" I said with a laugh. I pulled a clean plate from the drainboard before grabbing the spatula and piling some of the food onto it. A plate full of breakfast and a fork in hand, I sat across from him. My curiosity, I had to admit, was getting the better of me. "So where is it that Kuro-tan works?"

"Playing for a minor league baseball team. Season's pretty much over, but I have to go over contracts for next year."

I'm sure my brow furrowed then. I really didn't know very much about sports, especially not the ones of this world. I heard a lot of a game called basketball, and another called football. Those were on TV frequently and seemed pretty popular, but nothing of the sort caught my interest. Baseball... was that the one where they carried the bats? I was nearly positive it was. Maybe I should have paid attention to the sports segments on the news more. At the very least, I knew that minor league was where many played before going to the teams that got covered in the news. This Kuro-tan certainly was no ninja, but if he was as good with those bats they used as he was with a sword, I'd imagine he had to be good. "Kuro-tan's been playing a long time then, I'd presume."

His head nodded, and his lips curved into an almost devious smirk. It was clear that he was fairly passionate about what he did, and when he spoke of it, the notion was confirmed. "Since I was kid. It's why I came here to begin with."

"Oh?" My interest was piqued. Not because of the sport itself, but because it was so clear how important it was to him. Not knowing very much about how these things worked, I gave a nod and smiled. I think most people in this world - or at least, this country - knew about the sport. It couldn't be very hard to pretend that I knew about these things too.

"The team I played on in Japan - the Ginryuu - they felt I was too good for the major league there. Didn't really want to leave, but they were right. I'd do better in the majors here." He paused at looked down at his plate. He looked a bit... disappointed, I'd say. "Ain't easy to do it though. Been in the minors ever since."

Ginryuu. That was a name I'd know very well. "Silver dragon..." I mumbled. I'd thought it was barely audible, but Kurogane looked up at me with perked ears when I said it. He looked at me strangely for a moment before scoffing.

"Figures that an otaku would know what that meant."

Honestly, I wasn't sure how to react to it. It wasn't so much the blatant insult. In fact, I'd brought comments like that onto myself but alluding to that nature when we met. But it was more about the words. About hearing him use the name Ginryuu with such ease and comfort. It certainly was no coincidence that this baseball team shared a name with the sword he used in another world. Of course, it was another situation where there was little I could do in response. A grinned at him. "As long as Kuro-tan doesn't give up. I'm sure he can get into the majors if he keeps trying!"

"Tch." He grumbled, there was that expression again. That curious, unsure one that he seemed to be giving me often. It was fair of him though, seeing as I reacted differently than most others would. I couldn't help it. He was so alike... and yet so different from my Kuro-sama.

When exactly had I started referring to the Kurogane of Nihon country as 'my Kuro-sama?'

I wasn't really sure - but what I did know was that my plate was empty and I had to be at work soon enough. I got up from the table, grabbing my empty plate and his. I placed them in the sink, putting just enough water in them to prevent the egg from drying onto the plates. I'd clean them when I got home. I snatched my keys from the counter, heading for the door and calling out. "I don't know when you'll be home, but I'll be back around three!"

Kurogane wasn't really given much of a chance to respond as I flew out the door, only checking to make sure I had all my belongings when I had gotten down the stairs of the building. It didn't take me long to get there, and once the morning rush was done, things fell back into their normal routine. Well, almost.

My head felt cluttered. I wasn't able to get my mind of the almost stranger taking shelter in my apartment. He was different from a lot of the people in this world. He didn't like nicknames, but generally, was serious and collected. He wasn't quick to give himself away. It was easy to tell there was a lot more to him that he'd let on. I wanted to know. I wanted to know more about this Kurogane who had suddenly taken my world by storm. Even after less than a day, things felt as if they were changing rapidly. I wasn't sure if it was the curiosity eating away at me, or perhaps if it was something more. But there was something about this Kuro-sama that I just couldn't get out of my head.

Going through the normal routine; Making coffee, busing tables, helping the customers when needed - none of it really seemed to feel as routine as it usually did. I couldn't help but think about the route my life had taken. I'd gone from seeing terrible things to meeting incredible people - seeing worlds and places most could only think existed in fiction. But now here I was, living and working in a beach town outside on the outskirts of one of this world's biggest cities. It was peaceful. Different from what I'd known. And perhaps, I could have been doing something more with it, rather than settling for a barely more than minimum wage job.

Perhaps Kuro-sama had put the idea in my head at breakfast. He had his goals that he was striving to accomplish. And surely, the other Kuro-sama was in Nihon, doing the same. One goal had been met. Getting back to Nihon. And now here was there, and I'm sure he had created a new goal. That was just the way he was. I'd had my goals prior to this point as well. I'd accomplished what I could... though some things just wouldn't be possible. But what now? Did I continue to live this life? Was this what a sought, or should I be striving for something more?

I wasn't sure. For the first time in the year since I'd come to this world, I was questioning that. There was plenty of time to figure it out though, that I knew.

It's likely that I would have kept to the same thoughts had I not heard the bell chimes of the door. I snapped back into reality, offering a smile to the faces that entered the building. Much to my surprise, I recognized the faces that walked in. The first was surely of that dark-skinned woman from Kurogane's photograph. Undeniably, it was Souma. The one with her, hand-in-hand with her, actually, was another I'd recognized from Nihon. Amaterasu. She looked a bit different without the ornate decorations in her hair, but her features and expression were certainly the same.

_"She left me for someone else."_

Seeing Souma's fingers intertwined with Amaterasu's brought Kurogane's voice back into my head again. That's what he'd said to me the day before. Had this been what he meant... why he'd been so upset about it? It made the most sense, especially in a world that seemed to have such strange stipulations about relationships of this sort. And we couldn't forget Kuro-sama's pride, which I suspected had been the thing most gravely wounded in this breakup of theirs.

But none of that was really my business, so after they'd seated themselves in a far off corner of the shop, I came bearing menus. They were sitting next to each other. It seemed so close, so intimate. Quite honestly, they looked very nice together. "There you go, ladies. I'll be back in just a minute to take your orders."

They gave me thanks and their nod, and I used that opportunity to take my leave for the moment. It was fortunate they'd come on a day like this - when Kuro-tan was working. I'm not quite sure I wanted to be around when he saw them sitting together like that. Surely it wouldn't have ended pretty. Since that wasn't happening, it really wasn't much to be concerned about. I passed the moments while they looked over the menu by bussing a few tables. When I finally looked over, their menus were closed and pushed off to the side. Amesterasu's hand was placed lightly over Souma's while they talked.

After another moment, I walked back over, picking the menus up and offering a smile. "Now, what is it I can get for you ladies today?"

Amaterasu's face remained indifferent as she answered. She drew her hand back a bit, running a hand through her dark hair. "Just a coffee, black, no sugar."

"Mmhmm." I paused, taking note of her order. It was the same as what Kurogane ordered when he was in the shop earlier. "And for you?"

"Just a tea."

"Of course. I'll be back in just a few minutes!" I made my way back to the counter, placing the menus back in their holder before preparing the mugs to be filled with their orders. At this point, it was pretty mindless work. Letting the tea steep while the coffee brewed, and then eventually pouring the coffee into a mug. Not only was it mindless, but it wasn't very time consuming. Within only minutes, I was bringing the mugs to the table. By this point, they'd been deep in conversation. Sometimes, you can't help but to pick up bits and pieces of a converstion. With these two, it was impossible for me not to.

"It's alright, Kendappa. You shouldn't let these things get to you."

"But--"

Kendappa? Was that a name, a term of endearment? I wasn't sure, but I quietly placed mug filled with tea down.

"He's nothing but trouble. There's a reason that I chose you. Nobody else should know this better than you."

And next, the coffee mug.

"If he tries anything..."

"I would never let him do such a thing to you. Stop that."

"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt," I had to interject. Partially because I had the feeling I knew who they were talking about. Mostly because it was my job to. "If you need anything else, please, just flag me down."

Amaterasu - or Kendappa, as Souma had referred to her - shot me a glare. It didn't seem to be malicious. In fact, I couldn't blame her. I had interrupted. She waved me on, regaining an expression of indifference. There were tables to be cleaned, though much to my chagrin, none of them were on the same side of the shop as the two ladies. It was rude of me to want to eavesdrop, but I was curious. What had Kuro-sama done that had them both so angry? Or perhaps, what was it he was capable of? The one I knew at one time would have reacted harshly in a situation like this. Was this no different? This was a delicate subject. It wasn't something I could just curiously ask him as I usually would.

These thoughts ran through my mind at a furious pace, contemplating each situation in detail as I went through the motions of my job. It wasn't long after that the two came to the counter to pay for their drinks. I had to force a smile as I helped them. Sometimes, I felt lucky that I'd mastered the art of false smiles - at least they wouldn't realize anything was out of the ordinary that way. When they left, the shop was quiet again.

Everything seemed strange. I felt more conflicted.

It continued until my shift ended. I grabbed my belongings, said my goodbyes to the others who were working the later shift, and headed for the doors. The bells chimed as I swung it open, and I turned to my left, heading back towards the apartment complex.

"Oi! Don't you pay attention when you leave?" That familiar voice caused me to turn back towards the door. To the right of the shop's doorway was Kurogane, leaning against the building. I hadn't expected him to be there, and I'm positive my expression showed. "Got things finished early. Figured we'd grab a bite instead of cookin'."

I'm not sure why, but my heart felt as if it stopped in my chest right then. I swallowed hard, pushing a smile out and nodding. "Of course, Kuro-tan! I'd just like to stop by the apartment and change into something more comfortable!"

"Fine, whatever." He sighed, tossing his keys up in the air and catching them. He pressed the button on the automatic lock and gave me an impatient look. "Let's go then."


End file.
